Potterowskie drabble
by Ar-Murazor
Summary: Zbiór luźnych, niepowiązanych ze sobą drabułek ze świata Harry'ego Pottera.
1. Skupić wzrok

**Skupić wzrok**

* * *

Szedł szerokim korytarzem rozglądając się niespiesznie dookoła. Minął grupę rozchichotanych dziewcząt. Ich nagość budziła w nim żądzę. Pierwotną chuć, którą musiał starannie ukrywać.

"To tylko na razie - powtarzał sobie - na razie."

Tak, teraz musiało mu wystarczyć samo patrzenie. Później, gdy już wykona swoje zadanie, nagroda z pewnością go nie minie. Wtedy będzie mógł pofolgować swoim namiętnościom. Gdyby tak zażyczył sobie jednej z nich? Albo kilku?... Najlepiej wszystkich naraz!

Nie teraz. Dość. Ręka do kieszeni. _Imperio_ na siebie samego. Opanuj się. Patrz! Tylko patrz. To łatwe: wystarczy odpowiednio skupić wzrok…

Barty Crouch pociągnął łyk wstrętnego eliksiru z manierki i pokuśtykał dalej.


	2. Ostatnie ferie

**Ostatnie Ferie**

**

* * *

**

Byli od niego lepsi. Zawsze. Nie, nie traktowali go z góry. Przeciwnie! Pomagali mu. To dzięki nim stał się tym, kim jest. Ale zawsze był tym czwartym, niekoniecznym. Lecz jednak – myślał – swojego największego dzieła nie byli w stanie ukończyć. A teraz, podczas ferii wielkanocnych, gdy zbliżały się OWuTeMy, nie mieli już głowy do takich spraw. Oddali mu pergamin.

Wyskoczył zza węgła i zarzucił drucianą pętlę na szyję spóźnionego przechodnia. Wolał to zrobić pozamagicznie. Nie pozostawi śladów. Jego ofiara nie broniła się długo. Teraz szybko: pergamin, różdżka, zaklęcie. Poczuł, że się rozszczepia.

Zaraz po feriach Glizdogon przyniósł swoim przyjaciołom ukończoną mapę.

* * *

_"- Ten pergamin wyraźnie zionie czarną magią. A o ile się nie mylę, to zakres twoich kompetencji, Lupin.  
- Zionie czarną magią? [...] Naprawdę tak uważasz, Severusie? Bo mnie to wygląda na kawałek pergaminu, który obraża każdego, kto próbuje go odczytać. To dziecinne... ale przecież niegroźne."_

J. K. Rowling, "Harry Potter i Więzień Azkabanu"


	3. Niespełnienie

**Niespełnienie**

* * *

Otarł pot z czoła po kolejnym dniu pełnym brudnej, niewdzięcznej roboty. Z dziwną u niego czułością spojrzał na swoje spracowane dłonie, tak przywykłe do ścierek i szczotek. Piekła go otarta skóra, swędziały wrzody po środkach czyszczących. Jednak się uśmiechał. _„Miłość jest lekarstwem na troski" _– pomyślał. Zapewne miał rację: wszak chodziło mu o prawdziwą, głęboką miłość. Stanowczo nie o przelotny romansik.

Pół godziny później kładł się spać wyczerpany i zniesmaczony. Znowu się nie udało… Po raz kolejny przekonał się, że nie wystarczy miłość i zrozumienie, że bez fizycznego pociągu trudno osiągnąć spełnienie. Zaś Argus Filch, niestety, nie był w swoim guście.


	4. Rab

**Rab**

* * *

„_Panicz Harry jest dobrym panem. Ooch, nie tak dobrym, jak moja biedna pani, nie tak dobrym jak panicz Regulus. Ale na pewno lepszym, niż był panicz Syriusz, ot co! Panicz Harry dał Stworkowi medalion pana Regulusa. To było tak wspaniałe, tak szlachetne. Stworek odtąd służył wiernie nowemu panu. _

_Pewnego dnia przyszli źli czarodzieje. Stworek uciekł, a potem poprowadził skrzaty do walki przeciwko nim. Stworek był dzielny, ot co. A jednak młody panicz nie spełnił gorącej prośby Stworka. Co więcej, zabronił mu kiedykolwiek ją ponawiać!"_

Skrzat objął gasnącym wzrokiem naostrzony tasak oraz mahoniową plakietkę ze swoim imieniem, westchnął głęboko… i umarł.


	5. Półsennie

**Półsennie**

* * *

Draco uwielbiał poranny półsen. W jego sypialni było już na tyle jasno, że obrazy ostatniej wojny, przerażające go wieczorem, a po nocy ścigające koszmarami, bladły teraz i nikły rozpraszane przez światło brzasku. Powieki kleiły się, głowa ciążyła do puchowej poduszki, napływały marzenia - ciepłe i miłe. Niosły ukojenie tęsknot i nienazwane obietnice.

Uprzykrzone brzęczenie owada usiłowało ściągnąć Dracona z powrotem w szarość codzienności. Machnął ręką na oślep, lecz odgłos nie ustawał. Malfoy jęknął, uchylił jedno oko, sięgnął po leżącą na nocnym stoliku różdżkę, wymamrotał: _„Avada kedavra" _i odpłynął z powrotem w głąb nieświadomości.

Redakcja „Czarownicy" na próżno czekała na zakontraktowany reportaż.


	6. Werdykt Najczcigodniejszego

**Werdykt Najczcigodniejszego**

_drabble * 1.5 _

_

* * *

_

Pan Rama Patil popatrzył groźnie na córkę.  
– Jeśli koniecznie chcesz, możecie żyć razem – powiedział powoli. – Ale o ślubie zapomnij. To wbrew naszym prawom.  
– Czcigodny Guptawarman napisał, że ślub mogą wziąć dwie osoby stanu wolnego. Nie wspominał o…  
– Bo mu taka obrzydliwość przez myśl nie przeszła!  
– Ojcze – odpowiedziała poważnie Parvati – każdy z nas może raz w życiu przywołać duchową esencję Czcigodnego, by zapytać o interpretację prawa. Chcę to zrobić teraz!  
Usiadła w pozycji lotosu i wypowiedziała inkantację. Naprzeciw niej pojawiła się postać starca. Lśniła złociście, jak odlana z połyskliwego metalu.  
– Słucham cię, o wierna – powiedział starzec cichym, lecz przejmującym głosem.  
– Najczcigodniejszy – zapytała dziewczyna – czy warunkiem zawarcia małżeństwa jest coś więcej niż to, co jawnie zapisałeś w Prawie?  
Guptawarman uśmiechnął się łagodnie.  
– Muszą to być osoby żywe. I, oczywiście, przeciwnych płci – dodał z naciskiem.  
Po czym zniknął.  
– A widzisz! – zawołała Parvati – Firenzo jest niewątpliwie żywy, a chyba nie uważasz go za kobietę? 


	7. Bez imion, bez nazwisk

**Bez imion,  
bez nazwisk**

* * *

Obudził się nad ranem. Kac po przetrawionym alkoholu był niczym w porównaniu z bólem rozszarpującym jego duszę. Nie, to nie była droga do zapomnienia. Spojrzał na leżącą obok kobietę. Nie widział jej twarzy, wtulonej teraz w poduszkę, nie pamiętał jej i wcale nie chciał pamiętać. Ubrał się i szybko wyszedł.

**x**

Miała dobrą rękę do eliksirów i coś ślizgońskiego w sobie. Dziwił się, jakim cudem została niegdyś przydzielona do Gryffindoru. Mierziło go to, że ją lubił. Na zewnątrz pozostawał nieporuszony, jednak wciąż, wbrew sobie, usiłował skojarzyć, skąd zna jej twarz. Bez skutku. Nawet w jej czarnych oczach nie widział odbicia własnych.


	8. Na peronie

**Na peronie**

* * *

Szedł przez spowity bielą dworzec King's Cross.

_Czy jest tu Dumbledore? Nie, odjechał. Ale, zaraz, ktoś siedzi na ławce na końcu peronu. Kto?..._

Wiedziony ciekawością podszedł bliżej. To była dziewczyna. W jego wieku, może trochę młodsza. Szczupła, niewysoka blondynka o orzechowych oczach. Wiedział, że powinien ją znać.

- Cześć. Jestem Harry. - Wyciągnął dłoń na powitanie. Odwzajemniła gest.

- Ja nie mam imienia - powiedziała cicho.

- Każdy ma…

- Nie ja. Mam tylko nazwisko; znasz je przecież. I mam tę jedną, jedyną chwilę. To wszystko, co mogę mieć. Zostałam zapomniana jeszcze nim umarłam, byś ty żył. Nie bój się. To sen. Zapomnisz, zanim się obudzisz.


End file.
